Things Happen in a Flash
by SuperFosterLover
Summary: Well to start I do not own the Fosters. In this story Callie hasn't told anything about Liam or her past and she is adopted. Anyways I suck at summaries but something happens to the foster family that is tragic. They will have to learn to deal with their new situation!
1. Chapter 1

Life can change in a matter of seconds. You need to hold and cherish everything because one day it will be gone! -**STEF**

**CALLIE'S POV**

Mariana, my sister, and I were at the mall. She made me come, she is such a fashionista. I love her all the same, I am so lucky to have her. It felt nice to finally be adopted, to have something that final went my way. I had been in foster care most of my life, with my little brother Jude. He is my best friend and I would do anything for him (including getting beaten almost near death). I do trust my new mothers, but I can't open up, if they knew everything about Jude's and my past they wouldn't want me.

We were walking into Mariana's favorite store when I seen him. I froze, I couldn't breath, why was he here.

I grabbed Mari's hand, "Lets not go in there", I said holding in my breath.

"But why,this is my favorite place", Mariana complained.

"Please", I beg tears forming in my eyes, "Lets just go."

"Okay", she said tightening her grip on my hand, and pulling me to the exit. I see him coming out of the store, he was following us.

I jumped into my new family's van in the driver's seat, I had to get Mari to safety. I started the car, pulling out, tears started rolling down my face faster.

"Whats going on", Mariana asked.

"Nothing", I said trying to hide my emotions. I didn't like anyone to see me cry.

"It's not nothing", Mariana said grabbing my hand again.

I started crying more, stupid emotions, "I saw my old foster brother is all, can we just not talk about it", I begged again.

"Sure", she said not letting go of my hand.

"Thanks", I said with a sob.

We were driving for several minutes, I was silently crying and Mariana never let go of my hand. We stopped at a light, and when it turned green we went. When we were in the middle of the intersection, everything seemed to freeze. Car lights came in our direction, they were so bright, but all I could see is his face behind the wheel.

"Callie", Mariana screamed letting go of my hand.

"No, don't let go", I screamed clutching her hand. My tears we no longer from past memories, but from what was happening here in the present. He wanted to kill me, but I wouldn't let him hurt her, not my sister. I guarded her the best I could with my own body. We heard a bang as the other car smashed into ours, I felt so much pain then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank the person who gave me a review it really made my day. Please review give me so advice, tell me what you think, a nd maybe give me some ideas. I really just want to thank Helene08 for really making my day a whole lot better. :) **

Happiness always comes with a price. Don't be happy or the worst will happen. Stay hidden, stay alive! **-Callie**

**Mariana's POV**

I opened my eyes and seen a lot of cop cars, ambulances, and fire trucks all around me. It was all so loud, it was bursting my ear drums. I was laying in the middle of the road, and then all of the sudden I remembered what happened. The pain, the feeling of being so scared, the bright lights all came back to me. They had gotten me out of the car, but where was Callie. I started searching the best I could, well as much as they would let my head move. I couldn't find her, I heard someone yelling, and someone crying, but I couldn't hear her or see her. As I got lifted onto a stretcher, and started getting pushed to the ambulance, I seen a circle of people. I looked through them the best that I could, and finally I found her. She was laying on the road covered with blood, she was stone still, not even a muscle flinched. Paramedics shut the door behind them as they got in, but all I could think was, was she dead?

I couldn't breath after I saw her, it was if all the air was stuck in my throat. I tried to ask if she was okay, but they just shushed me. They were talking about my injuries, I couldn't comprehend anything other then that I had a broken arm and maybe a concussion. I didn't really care about me in the moment though, all I wanted to know is if Callie was okay.

Then I heard the paramedic say something that caught my ear, "She is luckier then the other girl."

"She is lucky someone loves her so much, if the other girl didn't do what she did, she", the other paramedic said gesturing toward me, "would most likely be dead."

Callie protected me, ahy, and then it dawned know me her foster brother. All I knew though was if anything happened to Callie I would never forgive myself. I lay my head down slowly and went unconscious again.

Protect the ones you love. Always open your arms for others because even if scary at first they can turn out to be great people. Loved ones make you happy **-Mariana**

**Lena's POV**

"Honey", Stef yelled across the house, "What's for dinner."

"Don't yell", I scolded while walking into the other room, where she was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I'm sorry babe", Stef got up trying to not get in any trouble. She came closer saying sorry through her eyes, how could I not forgive and love her, now I know where my kids get it from, even Callie she picked it up so fast.

"It's fine", I say smiling realizing how much impact she has on our children, "Now the girls should be home soon. Will you get the boys? Oh, and we are having Spagetti."

"Soungs good", she said pulling me into an embrace and kissing me softly.

We waited for the girls for a half a hour, but they still hadn't shown up.

"Okay guys dig in apparently your sisters are running late", I say as the boys hurry and dig into their food with pleasure. I looked at Stef, the girls were supposed to be home at six for dinner, it was now six-thirty. I could see she was thinking the same thing I was thinking, they were going to get a very good talking to when they got home. I began to eat my dinner, waiting for my girls to walk in.

The time began to pass by slowly, and the more it did the more worried and mad I began to get, by eight Stef was calling them and texting them, but no answer returned. Where were my baby girls, just then the phone rang. Stef and I looked at each other then both jumped up, but before we could get to the phone it stopped ringing... Crap.

"Moms it's for one of you", Jude said running down the stairs.

"Don't run in the house, please baby", Stef said.

I grabbed the phone quickly, "Hello."

"Is this Mrs. AdamsFoster", a woman's voices asked.

"Yes and who is this", Lena asked.

"This is Saint Mary's hospital", the woman's voice said.

"What...", I said shocked and scared were my babies hurt. Stef noticed something wrong and I seen her face also become worried.

"There has been a car accident, I am sorry to inform you, but you daughters were involved", the woman said with sympathy, "I suggest coming to the hospital right away."

"Okay..Okay, thank you", I say as I hang up the phone and drop it on the counter.

"Honey what's wrong, what happened", Stef asked. I was in to much shock to speak, tears started rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't register them.

"Babe what is wrong", Stef said grabbing my arms and giving me a little shake, trying to bring me out of it.

"She says", I begin, "There...there was a car accident. And our...our daughters were involved." My heart sank when I said it somehow it seemed more real. Stef's face shoved no emotion it seemed as if she was in a completely different world. I had to shake her out of it quickly, I had to get to our babies.


	3. Chapter 3

Always live your life to the fullest **-Lena**

**Stef's Pov**

My heart seemed to shatter in a million pieces when my wife said the our daughters were in a car accident. My mind went blank and images flashed through my mind of my two girls. They were so beautiful and all of sudden they were gone, my mind was completely black. I couldn't loose my grabbed my arm and snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her we were both crying, "Go and start the car", I said trying to be strong, "I am going to go tell B he is in charge and tell him what's up."

I ran to the car, and jumped in as soon as I told B that he was in charge and that we would call him later, by this time Lena had absolutely lost it.

"Oh babe", I said giving her a hug wrapping my arms tightly around her, "They will be okay."

I tried to convince her but not only her but me too.

"Stef please", Lena cried, "Don't say what you don't know."

"I am sorry, love, I just want our girls to be okay, that is why I said it", I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"I am sorry to Stef, I am just terrified that our girls are... are", Lena cried out and never finished her sentence.

I started backing up and held Lena's hand as we started our long journey to the hospital.

As soon as we get to the hospital, I ran in, "Where are Callie and Mariana AdamsFoster", I asked the receptionist.

Lena was seconds behind me, "Where are my daughter's."

"Let me see, there is a girl in room 234 named Mariana, and a girl named Callie is in surgery as we speak", the receptionist said.

All of the sudden a nurse came through a door, "You are Mariana's mothers", the nurse asked and we both nodded, "Good, she has been asking for you."

I was so excited to see Mariana, but I was still so worried about Callie, was my baby okay.

"Well", the nurse said while walking to Mariana's room, "Mariana has a concussion, and her right arm is broken. She has sprang her wrist, and her hip was popped out of place, so that should be hurting her for a little bit. Other then that just some bruises and cuts, she is going to be just fine."

My heart was happy for my youngest girl but then was filled with worry once more, "What about Callie", Lena asked.

"You will have to talk to the doctor, but for now go in and be with your daughter", the nurse said.

I walked into Mari's room, when I saw her my heart broke even more, but was also fixed in a way. She looked so beaten up and so weak.

"Hi my sweet, sweet girl", Lena said making her way to Mari's bedside.

I quickly followed and went to the other side.

"Mom, mama", Mariana croaked out as she opened her eyes.

"Yes baby we are right here", I said kissing her forward and holding it there not wanting to let go.

"Is... is Callie okay", Mariana asked.

She seemed so worried, my poor baby, "I don't know miss thing, but I am going to find out.'

"I am so glad you are okay", Lena said holding Mariana's hand as gently as she could not wanting to hurt our little girl anymore.

"It is because of Callie", Mariana said.

"What do you mean sweets", Lena asked.

Mariana didn't say another word, just sat still and looked into space.

After a little while I tried again, "Baby, what did Callie do?"

Mariana sighed, "I am tired", she said laying her head down and closing her eyes.

As her breath steadied Lena and I shared a wondering look, what was our baby trying to say. I kissed her forehead one more time, I was concerned I knew she wasn't telling me something, but what?

I walked out the door, the nurse that helped us earlier came up to me, "I paged the doctor for you."

"Thank you", I said looking around, trying not to cry, even though I wanted to break down.

"He should be here any minute", the nurse said walking off.

The doctor appeared from around the corner a few minutes late, "Where's Callie, is she all right", I asked trying to sound as calm as I possibly could.

"Well for now she is fine, she is stabilizing", the doctor said, "She has been through surgery already for internal bleeding that we had to hurry and stop. She has to go back in, in a few moments, because her lung has collapsed.'

"Is she going to make it", I asked.

"We are going to try our hardest to keep her alive", the doctor said, "She has some other problems, though, her left arm and her left leg are broken. She has three broken ribs, and one cracked. She fracture her right ankle, her heart has stopped three times since we have brought her in, and she is still unconscious. She has been unconscious since the accident."

At that moment all I wanted to do was change places with her, she had to make it through this.

"Your daughter is a fighter, Mrs. AdamsFoster", the doctor said, "Now would you and your partner like to see her before she goes back into surgery.

"Yes, yes please", I said.

He gave me a little smile and I hurried to go get Lena. The doctor was correct my eldest daughter was a fighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. You are all amazing this chapter is kind of random, but it makes you wonder about what is happening. I am sorry for the late update this week has been crazy. Keep reviewing, leave your opinions.**

Always fight for the ones you love, even if that means fighting to live or to die **-Stef**

**Jesus's Pov**

"Brandon, where did moms go", I asked walking into his rooms.

"No where really, they just had to go out", Brandon said seeming like he was trying to stay calm.

"Whatever Brandon, when are the girls getting home", I asked, "I have texted them both millions of time they are not answering."

"I don't know", Brandon said starting to get a little testy.

"Okay then", I said walking out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, I was eating a snack, when Brandon came running down the stairs.

"Jesus we have to go, go get Jude", Brandon yelled stressing out.

"Brandon where are we going", Jude said.

"Yeah where are we going", I asked.

"Okay look, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I am going crazy with worry", Brandon said not taking a breath, "Callie and Mariana were in a car accident."

"Wait what", Jude said looking sick.

"Why didn't moms tell us you know they are our sisters too", I yelled running out of the house towards the hospital as fast as I could.

"Jesus wait", I heard Brandon call out, "Jude hurry and get in the car."

I felt like I had been running for miles, but the hospital seemed to be getting further and further away. I wanted to get to my sister, I just wanted to be with her.

"Jesus get in", Brandon said pulling over to the side of the road.

"No I need to get to the hospital", I said trying not to cry.

"I will take I want to be there too", Brandon said.

"Fine", I said still very mad at him for not telling me.

My heart was being a million miles per second. I ran into the hospital as fast as I could. When we all got in there though, they wouldn't tell us anything.

"Please, my sister was in a car accident, I need to know if she is okay", I begged, "Her name is Mariana."

"I am sorry sir, but without a parent or guardian, I can not tell you anything", the receptionist said.

"What about Callie AdamsFoster", Jude asked on the break of tears.

"I am sorry I can't tell you", the receptionist said once again.

"Can't you just tell us if they are okay or even if they are still alive, please", Brandon begged.

"Boys", a nurse walked out, "Your moms will be out in a minute to talk to you.

"Fine", I huffed sitting down, I hated not being in the loop.

Always be strong for the ones you love even if you want to break down **-Jesus**

**Mariana's Pov**

After my mom's left to find a Callie, I felt so guilty. Questions formed in my head, did she know he was going to hurt us? Who was he? Why would he want to hurt us? Had he hurt Callie before? Oh no... had he hurt Callie? Why would she protect me, why didn't she protect herself? Was she okay? I started crying all I wanted was to be with my moms, brothers, and my beautiful sister Callie, my family all of them.I started to cry why did this have to happen to me... us?

"I need you to calm down Mariana", the nurse said, "Please Mariana take a few deep breaths, I need you to calm down."

I wanted to tell her I couldn't, but I couldn't answer, my last question was running through my end, why did this have to happen to us? My head was spinning around in circles. Why did this have to happen to us?

"She is going into shock", the nurse yelled, "I need some help in here."

My body seemed to be freezing up, but it was shaking at the exact same time. Everything went black once again, but this time I wasn't completely out, it seemed as if I was watching them working on me.

**Again sorry for the long wait, I was just really busy. Leave your reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am sorry for the long break I hope to have a few chapters up this week. Did anyone watch that season finale? I am so scared to see who the fatality is. When I started this story I never expected there to actual be a car accident. I am very nervous and seriously don't know if I can make til the premiere.**

Have you ever wanted to fly? Do you want to leave your home? Don't if you do, stay with the ones you love and who love you back **-Mariana**

**Lena's Pov**

When Stef came and told me we could see Callie before she goes back into surgery my heart jumped. I was excited, but also terrified. This could possibly be the last time I ever saw my baby, I couldn't let anyone know I was thinking like this though especially Stef. I had to be strong for her and my kids, just like she was trying to be strong for me. Stef grabbed my hand dragging me into the hall.

Walking to Callie's room was the hardest for the both of us. Stef's hand tightened around mine every step we took, and that gave me all the comfort I needed. The doctor stopped us right before Callie's door and I was kind of grateful, I didn't know if I wanted to walk through that door.

"Callie doesn't look at all like herself at this moment. We have not gotten any cast on her or anything like that, so be careful. It might be a little scary for the both of you, you don't have to go in if you don't want to", the doctor rambled.

"We want to, we will be fine, please just let us see our daughter", Stef begged and I wasn't going to let her do this on her own, I had to face my fears.

We walked through the last barricade blocking us from our baby. As Callie came into view a breath got caught in my throat, she looked so weak. My eyes filled with tears and so did Stef's yet again. I made the first move, squeezing Stef's hand one last time before I let go, and made my way to the side of Callie's bed. Stef quickly followed and went to the other side grabbing Callie's hand softly.

"Baby, we are here, mama and I, we are here", Stef said rubbing Callie's hand with her thumb.

"You got to hold on for us, Callie bug, we can't loose you", I said tears rolling down my face, dripping down onto Callie's blanket.

It was so quiet, she didn't recognize we were there, she didn't even flinch. She showed no sign of life, other then when the machine made her take a breath.

"Um", Stef said suddenly, "I will be right back."

She quickly left the room. I knew she was about to break and by any chance Callie could hear us, she didn't want to do it in front of her. I decided to get up and follow her out of the room.

Children... Family is the best gift life can give you **-Lena**

**Stef's Pov**

I walked out of Callie's room, seeing one of my babies like that broke me inside. All I wanted to do was switch places with her. I pushed myself back against the wall and lowered myself down to the ground, curling myself into a ball. Tears rolled down my face faster then a river runs, I couldn't stop them.

"Babe", Lena said before her arms were wrapped around me.

"She looks so weak, what if... what if we loose?" I said and I couldn't breath.

"She is a fighter", Lena said holding me tighter.

"What if...", I started but was interrupted.

"Sorry ladies", a nurse started clearly noticing she was interrupting, "There is three gentlemen that want you in the waiting room."

Lena and I knew exactly who the three gentlemen were, our sons. We got up and started walking to the waiting room. I tried wiping all my tears away, but clearly was not working. We were passing by Mariana's room when we heard some start to yell.

"She is going into shock", a nurse yelled, "I need some help in here."

Lena and I took off towards Mariana's room. She was shaking, and she looked to be passed out. The only thought that came to my mind was both of my baby girls were going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! ****Sorry for the short chapter! Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes! I will try to update again soon! Please remember to review! **

Trying to stay strong can kill you mentally and physically if you need to let someone in, do so -Stef

**Callie's Pov**

It is so beautiful here, wherever that is. The wind blows, the mountains are covered with flowers, little animals run in t the fields, and the rivers run softly to a bright blue lake. I never thought a place so amazing could exist. I danced with the wind blowing my hair back. I realized quickly someone was watching me, a girl.

Life is always beautiful even if you don't think so -Callie

**Mariana's Pov**

I see Callie dancing, laughing, she looked so happy in this place, wherever this place was. She was dressed in a long white dress with flowers in her hair. She stopped suddenly and looked my way, I looked back at her and waved. She said something, but I couldn't hear her.

"What?" I asked moving closer to her.

"Baby wake up my baby", Callie said but not in her voice.

My head starting spinning and the light of the sky started to burn brighter.

"Miss thing I need you to open your pretty eyes", another woman voice said.

I knew who they were the minute I heard the second voice. I tried to open my eyes, but the lights were to bright.

"Moms", I croaked out my voice weak.

"We are here baby", Stef said in a motherly tone.

"Oh how glad I am to hear your voice", Lena said with relief.

"How long have I been out?" I said rubbing my head.

"A few hours", Stef spoke slowly.

"And Callie", I asked concerned remembering my sister in my dream.

"Doctors took her in for surgery a few minutes after you decided to leave this world again, still no news", Lena said gently.

"Oh okay", I said quieting down feeling guilty once again.

**Please Remember To Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait! I am on spring back for a little while so I am hoping to post a few chapters. I have an idea for a story about Callie having an abusive boyfriend tell me what you think about that idea. Please review tell me your thoughts and ideas!**

Is there life after death? I hope so, and I hope it is beautiful. –**Mariana**

**Jude's Pov**

Sitting, waiting, is what my brothers and I were doing, and what we had been doing for hours. We were going crazy at least I was, thinking only about Callie's and Mariana's well-being, and hoping they were okay. What if they weren't, what if they were hurt beyond belief, or even worse dead? Those questions were running through my head over and over. The nurse told us that she was going to get our mothers, maybe she forgot, or maybe something happened.

"Boys", a voice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Mom, mama", Brandon said getting up, Jesus and I quickly followed.

"Are they alright?" Jesus asked not waiting a second.

"Well my babies, I really don't know", Stef said sounding defeated.

"They both are very weak", Lena said picking up where Stef left off letting her get herself together, "Mariana is sleeping right now, and she should be okay other than a few injuries."

"And Callie", I practically begged, looking at them with my widest eyes.

"She um…" Lena started, but stopped as tears began to flow.

"She is okay right", I asked beginning to cry as well.

"Baby, she is in surgery at the moment", Stef said looking him straight in the eyes.

All of us knew our mothers had been crying, and were clearly tired, but neither blinked an eye, and Stef stayed a little too strong. They looked so different than the last time I saw them a few hours ago, they looked defeated. I hugged both of them as tight as I possibly could. They both wrapped their arms around me, Brandon and Jesus quickly joined. I could tell that all of us hoped the girls would be okay, and we could be a normal family once again.

People might protect you and tell you to be safe, but sometimes they need you to protect them. –**Jude**

**Stef's Pov**

Having my boys in my arms was very comforting, but it didn't get the worrying out of me. Lena slipped her hand into mine as our boys scrunched us into a hug. If this wasn't bad timing I would think this hug was absolutely hilarious. I treasured this moment in my heart hoping for it not to be ruined, but in my luck a nurse walked out.

"AdamsFosters", the nurse said looking around the waiting room.

"Yes", Lena said stepping forward.

"The doctor would like to speak to you and your partner, please follow me", the nurse said.

She lead us into a very small office, Lena quickly grabbed my hand. The nurse left us as soon as we were both in the room.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes", the nurse said.

Waiting for the doctor felt like an eternity neither me nor Lena dared say a word. It was a very awkward silence as the kids would put it now of days.

"Hello ladies", the doctor said walking in.

"Hello doctor", Lena said standing up and I followed right after.

"No please, sit, sit", the doctor said.

"How are our girls?" I asked suddenly not wanting to small talk.

"Well Mariana is doing remarkably well considering. She is improving by the minute", the doctor said, "Callie just got out of surgery a few minutes and I am pleased to say it went very good."

Lena and I smiled, my quickly faded, "Why do I feel a but coming on?"

"But Callie has not woken up yet not even for a second, which leads me to believe she is in a coma", the doctor said, "The chances for someone coming out of a coma is unlikely. I would say it is about 50-50. She is a fighter, but if she does come out of this coma I am afraid she might have brain damage."

I didn't want Callie to die or have brain damage, but if she did have brain damage it would be better than having her dead. I just couldn't lose my daughter she had to wake up.

"What kind of damage?" Lena asked quietly squeezing my hand.

"There is many possibilities, we would need to some tests if and when she comes to", the doctor said, "Well I am sorry ladies, but I have to go check on a few patients."

"Lena what are we going to do?" I asked as soon as the doctor left the room.

"We go day to day with whatever happens", Lena said back immediately I couldn't tell if she was trying to convince me or herself.

"What if she is special needs and we can't take care of her", I asked tears feeling my eyes.

"We will learn Stef", Lena said tears feeling her eyes too.

"What if we don't learn fast enough and they take her away?" I asked I couldn't live without her. I especially couldn't live if she was alive out in the world and I couldn't get to her.

"We will do whatever the situation leads to, we will be okay, don't doubt us Stef", Lena said squeezing both of my hands.

"I am sorry, I just am worried", I said tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Me too, but we can do it, trust me if we can handle we can handle this", Lena said tears running down her face but she said it with a little laugh.

I smiled, "I guess we can if we are together", I said kissing Lena.

"We can handle anything together", Lena said kissing me back.

"I love you", I said pulling her closer.

"I love you too, forever and always", Lena said pulling me into a hug.

**Please Review and tell me your thoughts and ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) Please remember to leave your ideas and thoughts in the reviews!**

Life can get so hard, but don't run, fight, fight for what you love. **–Stef**

**Callie's Pov**

This world I find myself in is so beautiful, but my thoughts keep leading back to that girl, who was she exactly? My memories of the girl moving towards me are just confusing.

"Who are you?" I ask her as loud as I can.

"What?" She yells back and gets closer to me.

"Who are you?" I ask again trying to make my voice louder than usual.

The girl doesn't respond this time, but begins to look like she is about to pass out.

"Are you okay?" I say stepping forward ready to catch her.

As she falls into my arms she disappears into thin air. I look around, but she is just gone.

"Hello?" I yell, but no answer comes.

"Please if someone is there please answer me", I scream, but again no answer.

I realize then that no one is here, no one is going to answer me. I am alone like I have always been, but even more alone now because now I do not have Jude. I begin all of a sudden, where is Jude? Where is my baby brother?

"Sweets if you can hear us you need to wake up", a woman's voice says from the sky.

I want to wrap my arms this woman to have her comfort me, if only I could find her. I get up and start looking.

"Hello is anywhere there?" I yell as loud as I can.

"Love we are here, but you need to wake up to see us. Please my baby I need you to wake up. I can't live without you my sweet Callie bug", another woman's voice said.

I wanted to scream was my mind playing tricks on me. Where were these women? One of them made me feel so safe and the other so calm and relaxed. Why couldn't I find them? Even though this was beautiful, I wanted to leave, I didn't want to be so alone.

"Please help me, I am so scared", I cried out, when no answer came I curled myself into a little ball, and let myself cry all my tears away.

Love is the only thing holding people together. **–Callie**

**Lena's Pov**

We walk into Callie's room, and we both break into tears. I have never saw Stef cry this much, and the truth it makes me happy to see her true emotions. We both walk to opposite sides of her bed, making careful to avoid all her injuries, I grab her hand.

"Sweets if you can hear us you need to wake up", Stef said sitting down into a chair right next to Callie's bed.

"Love we are here, but you need to wake up to see us. Please my baby I need you to wake up. I can't live without you my sweet Callie bug", I said crying harder than before.

"What are we to do Stef?" I asked crying I know what I said early, but no seeing her broken, I didn't exactly know if we could do it.

"Just like you said my love, we take it a day at a time", Stef said standing up and crossing the room pulling me into a hug.

I refused to let go of Callie's hand as she hugged me. It was like if I let go I would lose Callie, she would have never existed or something. It felt as if I let go she would think I wouldn't care if she were to die.

"Babe", Stef said raising my chin with her hand, "We will be okay whatever the outcome."

I nodded trying to sound as if I believed. I didn't think either of us believed that after seeing Callie, but we both wanted to be strong for everyone else, especially Stef. That is when I felt it, Callie grasped my hand with hers.

"Oh my… Stef", I said indicating to my hand.

She looked down noticing the grip Callie had on my hand. She started to cry, but a few minutes later a smile appeared, and then a laugh that made me happy as well.

"She is a fighter Lena that is our sign that everything will be just fine", Stef said smiling wider than I thought was possible in this situation.

"Yes she is", I said smiling to, seeing my wife happy made me happy.

Stef smile dropped, and I could tell she was thinking about something. I took her hand in mine, the one not holding Callie's.

"What is it hon?" I ask still smiling.

"We haven't called our parents", Stef said with a frown.

I couldn't help, but laugh she was sad about calling her parents.

"It will be okay my love", I said laughing even more as her frown grew lower.

"My mother is going to control everything", she said laughing as well now.

We both called our parents not leaving Callie's bedside, both keeping our eyes on her. This was going to be a treat with all of our parents down, but that didn't matter now only my kids did.

**Please Remember to Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! Callie will wake up soon don't worry! I think it might even be next chapter! Please Continue to Review, leave me your thoughts and ideas!**

Hope is always what you need, never lose it. It can help you in good and bad situations. **-Lena**

**Mariana's Pov**

Today, was what I had been waiting for since the accident happened. Today I get to go home, and I get to see Callie. It totally sucked not being able to see her for three whole days. I know that doesn't seem like very long, but if you don't know if the person is going to survive, the person you love with all your heart, then it is certainly a long time. Moms were always saying that Callie was fine that she was improving, but Callie wasn't awake and until she was awake, I don't know what to think.

"Mariana it is time to go baby, are you ready?" Lena asked me from the doorway.

"Yeah, I am ready to get out of this dungeon from he…" I started to cuss, but stopped remembering who was in the doorway.

"Watch it miss thing, even though you were in a car accident, I can still ground your sorry little butt", Stef said appearing from the bathroom.

"I am sorry, can we see Callie before you take me home, please?" I begged I really wanted to see my sister.

"Sure, but only for a few moments sweets", Stef said with a smile.

"You have to promise us something before we take you though", Lena said smiling also.

"What?" I asked a little bit confused.

"You will go home and rest with no complaint, just like the doctor said", Stef said stern but still lovingly.

"I promise", I said quickly I really wanted to see Callie.

"Miss Thing, do you want to go first or last", Stef asked.

"Huh", I asked confused again.

"It is only fair we take your brothers into see her too", Lena said, "She is only allowed a couple visitors at a time love, so we can't take you in together this time."

"Oh okay", I said thinking, "I want to go last."

"Strange I thought you were really wanted to see Callie", Stef asked.

"I really do, it is just the boys are probably really want to see her too, and I might take a little longer than them, that is all", I said, even if she was asleep I wanted to know why she protected, and I wanted to talk to her.

They both smiled at me not asking very many questions, this is really the most I have spoken to them since the accident. I really didn't mean to shut them out, but I was so confused, and scared for Callie it just happened.

"Okay miss thing whatever you want", Stef said smiling, "But your brothers are also very eager to see you."

I smile I was really eager to see them to. I missed my whole family, I missed all of us being together.

"Love how about you sit in this wheel chair, we go check you out, then we go see Callie", Lena said holding my hand.

My mothers both looked so exhausted, and they both looked scared, or nervous. I felt so bad for them having to go through this, making me feel guilty again. I really just wanted everyone in my family to be healthy and happy. Everything needed to just go back to like it was before this whole freaking accident, which I don't even think was an accident at all. My thoughts we starting to get me mad, and my mothers could tell, especially since I was in my own little world with a scowl on my face.

"Or not", Lena said tightening her group on my hand.

"Wait what no that was a perfect plan sorry just left for a minute", I said snapping back into reality.

"Sweets", Stef said pulling me down with her on the hospital bed.

Lena quickly joining us on my other side squeezing my hand again.

"What is wrong, you have been acting really strange, and I am starting to get really worried", Stef said.

"Nothing is the matter, I am okay", I said rather too quickly.

"Baby, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Lena asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, mom, mama, I am okay", I said slower this time standing up and sitting in the wheel chair, "Can we go, please?"

They both got up reluctantly, and Stef started pushing the wheel chair. I could tell they were both sharing glances and staring me down. I wanted to tell them everything I knew, but I didn't want Callie to lose her trust in me.

It is hard to speak your mind, when you think you are hiding someone else's secret. **–Mariana**

**Jesus's Pov**

When my moms called early today telling me that Mariana could go home today, I was literally on cloud nine. I couldn't wait to see my twin to scoop her up in my arms and never ever let go.

"Jude come on lets go", I yelled up stairs to my little brother, "Brandon is honking."

"I am coming, I am coming", he said stomping on the stairs.

"What with the grump, little dude?" I ask as he descended the stairs.

"I am happy we are getting one of our sisters home, but I am sad that my sister is not doing as good", Jude said as he starting to cry.

"Hey Jude, don't cry moms said that Callie is going to be just fine. I believe them, so should you! You didn't hear this from me, but someone has a secret that we might get to see Callie today", I said smiling it was supposed to be a surprise, but I couldn't let Jude cry.

"Really?" Jude said perking up.

"You didn't hear it from me got it punk", I said teasing him a little.

"Got it", Jude said smiling and we walked out to the car.

The ride took way too long in my opinion. I could have gotten us there in have the time. Once we did get there, I was the first one out running for the door. I managed to get to the hospital pretty quickly. I entered and started to search everywhere for moms and Mariana.

"Jesus", I heard her sweet little voice call as I turned around to face her.

"Mariana", I basically yell running towards her, as she stands up out of her wheel chair.

I wrap her in a bear hug, and in the moment I didn't want to let her go, EVER!

"Jesus, her going to kill her", Brandon said coming up from behind me, "And I want a hug, so move it."

Brandon quickly wrapped her arms around her, then Jude.

"Hey boys, how was spending the night with Mike?" Stef asked.

"Okay I guess", I answer.

Jude and Brandon muttered the same answer I gave and our moms couldn't help but smile.

"Well now you will ever all your grandparents expect for Frank staying with you", Lena said still smiling.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't guys?" Stef said sarcastically.

"Yep sure", we all said in unison and all of us busted up laughing.

After a while I could tell Mariana didn't feel good and I made her sit back down.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes a little tired and a little dizzy", she whispered back.

"Sucks having a concussion doesn't it", Jesus said thinking back to when he had a concussion.

"Yes it really does, I can tell why you were complaining all the time now", Mariana said laughing.

"Karma sucks doesn't it", I said laughing.

"Can we see Callie?" Jude said suddenly and we all stop laughing. Mom and Mama both shake their heads yes. We were off to see an unconscious Callie, and truth be told I didn't know if I wanted to.

**Please Remember to Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all reviews! Please continue to review, it makes my day! :) I am also sorry if there is any bad grammar my computer is broken so I typed this on my phone. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Love is a marvelous feeling. **-Jesus**

**Jude's Pov**

I was the first to go in, Lena by my side. I quickly crawled into the bed with Callie.

"Callie, you need to get better", I basically commanded her.

"I need you, I know I am adopted, but you can't leave me alone", I said forgetting Lena was in the room. Lena quickly grabbed my hand and I could see tears in her eyes.

"I love you. You can't leave me like mom, especially not in the same way", I said tears rolling down my face.

"When I found out that you had been in a car accident, I swear my hear stopped. I had the nightmare I had and you had when we were little, the one with mom", I continued.

"It wasn't mom's face though it was yours, when I woke up, I thought I had lost you too. I cried and I remembered what you said, when we had the nightmare before. I thought about our last Christmas with mom. The one where she buried us in the paper and pretended we were her presents. We were all so happy there even dad, he wasn't even drunk. Callie I need you, please I need you", I said and she squeezed my hand.

I was so happy I knew that she had heard me. I smiled at her, and I swear I saw a small smile on her face. Of course I imagined it, but I smiled bigger.

"I think I am ready to leave", I whispered to Lena, not crying anymore.

"Okay love", she said and we walked out the door hand in hand.

Cherish everything you receive. **-Jude**

**Brandon's Pov**

I walked into Callie's room and I saw her motionless body on her bed. I would have thought she was dead, but every so often her stomach would rise signalling she was breathing. She looked like a robot connected to all those machines.

"Callie, you look like a robot", I said and I knew if she was awake she would have slapped me.

I used to love this girl, but now all I could see was a sister in front of me fighting for her life.

"You need to get better, do you hear me Callie, our family is not whole without you", I said as tears began to feel my eyes.

My mom walked over to me and hugged me tight, and I hugged her back.

"We can leave anytime you want B", Stef whispered into my ear.

"I want to leave", I said pulling away from her.

As soon as we were outside she hugged me tightly. I watched as Jesus walked into the room.

It is alright to cry, and to have someone comfort you. **-Brandon**

**Jesus's Pov**

Walking into Callie's room was nothing like I expected. I guess I assumed she would at least move, but she didn't not a muscle. I didn't have much to say, but I knew I had to say something to let her hear my voice.

"Hey Cals, look I need you to get better", I said in a I am okay tone, but really I wasn't.

"You owe me twenty dollars", I said trying to make a joke, "How I am supposed to get that if you don't get better?"

I kind of broke at that second, I started to get mad.

"You know if you don't get better, I will go beat whoever did this to you",I said raising my voice.

"Jesus", Lena warned me.

"What I will and they will not be happy afterwards, trust me", I said to Lena and Callie.

"I love you Callie, you are my sister now and I was supposed to protect you, but I failed", I said getting even madder.

"Okay Jesus lets go", Lena said pulling me by the hand.

Right when we got out of the room I took of running down the hall.

People deal with situations different.** -Jesus**

**Lena's Pov**

I pulled Jesus out of the room and he let go off my hand quickly storming down the hallway. I start to follow him when I hear Mariana's voice.

"Don't, I will go", she said stopping with her hand.

"Baby it is your turn to see Callie", I say.

"I will go after him, just you and mom go say goodbye, and I will take my turn in a second", she says walking down the hallway after Jesus.

I sigh, when I feel yet another hand on my arm. I know this hand, her touch always makes my stomache jump.

"What was that all about", Stef asked.

"Jesus got really mad and stormed off. Mariana went after him, and I think that will be good for the both of them", I said thinking that Mariana will open up a little to Jesus.

"Should we go saygoodbye for now my love?" Stef asked and softly kissed me on the lips.

"Do you think we should all go home what if she wakes up and we aren't here?" I ask her.

"They will call us and we will come immediatly, and we need to go home to get rest that we haven't had for three days Lena", Stef says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards Callie's door.

"Okay, I really do need the rest and I want to rest with you by my side", I said kissing her this time.

As soon as we make it in to Callie's room I sit by her bedside. I quickly grab her hand, and hold it tightly in mine.

"I love you, my sweet Callie girl, so so much", I say kissing her forehead.

"Baby, I love you too", Stef says, "Mama and I will be back in the morning."

We both get up , I kiss her on the head as I rise.

Before we get to the exit I turn towards Stef, "We need to talk to our kids tonight, make sure they are all okay."

"We will my love", Stef says taking my hand.

"Especially Jude, he had a nightmare that he was talking about to Callie", I said, "One about their mother."

Stay strong and love all.** -Lena**

**Stef's Pov**

Lena told me about what Jude said and I literally felt stupid. Of course, he was linking this towards his mother's death. I should have saw it, especially since is mother died in a car accident.

"Jude are you okay?" I say as I walk over to him.

"Yea I am now, thanks for letting me see her", Jude says.

"She is you sister you can see her anytime you want", I say as I grip his hand.

He hugs me suddenly and I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I love you, my baby boy", I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too mom", I hear him mumble into my arm.

Keep fighting for what you love. **-Stef**

**Callie's Pov**

The new voices broke my heart, each one telling me to fight, and that they loved me. I recognized the first voice immediately, Jude.

"Where are you buddy?" I yelled.

"Show yourself", I screamed as more voices came into my head.

Jude made me cry when he talked about the nightmare we used to have of our mother's death. We had that dream quite often after we were put into foster care. We were alone, and no one cared if we had nightmares anymore, we were stupid foster kids. I held him as he cried himself back to sleep, and then I cried myself to sleep.

All of a sudden my mother appeared as beautiful as ever.

"My Callie", she said holding my face.

"Mommy", I said beginning to cry.

"You are so beautiful", she said stroking my hair back.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around me.

"The inbetween, the place you have to decide", my mother said kissing my forehead.

"Decide what?" I ask her loving the feeling of being in my mother's arms once again.

"Where you want to go?" She says pulling away looking me up and down.

"You have become such an amazing woman", she says.

"Mom, what are my choices?" I ask suddenly.

"You can come with me or you can go back to Jude", she says.

"I love you both how can I decide?" I ask hoping she can give me an answer.

"I am not supposed to help you decide, but you are needed one place more than the other", she says.

I heard the last person speak through the sky and I recognized the voice as the girls from before. I knew where I had to go immediately, Jude still needed me.

"Mom, I need to go to Jude, I love you but I need Jude and Jude needs me", I say.

"I love you, and I think you made the right choice, baby girl", she said and suddenly I was flying through the air.

Choose the right path.** -Callie**

**Mariana's Pov**

I chased after Jesus for ten minutes before he stopped and fell against the wall.

"Jesus", I call out to him.

I could tell he was crying by the way he didn't respond, "Jesus, she is going to be fine, I know she will."

I sat down next to him putting my hand around him.

"No one knows that she is still unconscious", Jesus yelled.

"Jesus, I am fine and so is Callie, mom's said she was improving", I said even though I didn't believe that.

"Mariana", he says.

"What?" I asked.

"Moms said you were hiding something I over heard them talking, is it true?" Jesus asked.

I never could lie to Jesus but I tried to anyway, "No, I am not."

"Mariana, please you can talk to me", Jesus said putting his arm around me.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone until I talk to Callie", I said.

"I promise", Jesus said.

"The day of the accident we were at the mall. We were going into a store when Callie froze and freaked out. She said she saw her old foster brother. As we were making are way out to the car she kept looking behind us, I think, he might have been following us. We got in the car and she hurried out of the mall parking lot. When we got to the street the one where we got rammed into she had pure fear in her face. I thought it was because we were about to be in a car accident, but she didn't even care about her life", I said tears pouring down my face.

"What do you mean, didn't care for her life", Jesus asked.

"She protected me with her body, the paramedics said if Callie didn't put her body over mine I would be dead", I cried.

"Are you saying this wasn't an accident?" Jesus asked.

"I don't know anymore", I said feeling guilty once again.

Jesus pulled me into her arms and I cried into his shoulder. About five minutes after I started crying, I had no more tears to cry. He pulled me up keeping his arm around me as we headed down the hall back towards Callie's room.

I didn't realized we had gotten so close to my mother's when I turned to Jesus, "You promised not to tell so please don't."

"But Mariana what you told me can't be kept a secret", Jesus said.

"Please Jesus, at least until Callie wakes up", I beg.

"Fine, but right when she wakes up you tell moms", Jesus said.

"After she wakes up, I have to talk to her, if she doesn't say anything to me I will tell I promise", I said.

"Okay", Jesus sighed and walked to sit by Brandon.

I saw my moms trying to look like they didn't hear the whole conversation, but I knew they had. I silently got mad at myself for not looking to make sure no one was around.

"I am going to see Callie", I say walking toward her door.

Both of my moms get up starting to follow me in, but I turn around, "Can I please see her alone?"

They both reluctantly shake their heads yes, and go and sit back down. I walk in the room shutting the door behind me.

I quickly cross the room, "Hi Callie."

I sit on her bed and hold her hand, "You need to get better, I can't lose my only sister."

"Callie why did you do it?" I ask knowing she wasn't going to answer.

"Was it your foster brother, who crashed into us?" I asked more questions.

"Why we're you so scared? What did he do to you? I ask beginning to cry even though I thought my tears we gone.

"Callie I can't lose you, especially since you protected me instead of yourself. I can't be the cause of your death Callie, I would die inside", I said, as her body started to shake and I started to scream.

I ran to the door the fastest I could, "Help, Help", I scream and I run back in the room.

My mothers following me in, "What is going on Mariana?" The both say in unison until they see her body shaking.

The doctors and nurses run in pushing my mothers out not seeing me in the corner.

"Heart rate dropping", one of the nurses says and I start crying harder but silently not wanting to be seen.

She stopped shaking and her heart rate machine went flat. I saw inured run out and then back in bringinv in shock pedals. I heard my moms crying out in the hallway. My mom didn't even care at this moment that she was crying in front of people.

"Charge", the doctor yells as he shocks Callie and her body bounces of the bed.

Her heart rate still flat, "Again", the doctor yells.

He shocks Callie again, but her heart rate stays flat. She was dead and it was all my fault.

"Call it", the doctor says. "Time 10:15."

As I started to think all hope was lost, the heart rate machine beeped.

"Not possible", the doctor says feeling Callie's pulse.

"Miss AdamsFoster can you hear me?" the doctor asked.

I smiled as I seen Callie's hand rise slowly.

"Unresponsive, dead, alive, awake now responsive, how?" I hear the doctor mutter.

"Because she is Callie my strongwill sister", I said revealing myself from the corner and smiling.

**Hope you guys like the way I woke Callie up! Please Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I** **am sorry to say but** **I** **am thinking this story is coming to** **a** **close! There is only a** **few more chapters like 4 or 5! Thanks for all the review and sorry for the long wait! Please Review! I am also sorry it is not to long, but I thought it was good ending it right there.**

Loving is never hard**-Mariana **

**Callie's Pov**

There are so many people around me that I don't recognize. I just want my family, but they won't tell me where they are.

"I want my moms", I said crying pulling away from all of the people touching me.

"Callie, we are just trying to help you, we need to check on you", the doctor said.

"No, I don't want your help, I just want my moms, please I just want my moms", I pleaded continuing to dodge their hands.

"Okay Callie, if we go get one of your mothers, will you let us help you?" The doctor asks.

I shake my head, "No, I want both of my moms."

"Alright, we will get your moms", the doctor said and looked at nurse, which headed out of the room, "Now we are going to check you over before they got in here, so you can be with them when they get in here, okay."

I nodded head, and they started to check me over again.

Love is a powerful feeling**-Callie**

**Stef's Pov**

Waiting was absolutely killing me, and by the way Lena was gripping my hand it was killing her too. I had never been so scared in my life. Callie died right before my eyes, her heart stopped beating, a little piece of my heart stopped too.

"Mrs. and Mrs. AdamsFormer", a nurse said coming out of Callie's room.

"Yes", I basically yelled wanting news on my baby.

"Callie is refusing to cooperate", the nurse began.

"What why?" Lena asked confused.

"She is begging for both of you, and won't let anyone touch her", the nurse said.

That brought a smile to my lips, not that she was refusing treatment, her begging for us.

"We need both of you to come with me", the nurse said and started to walk back to Callie's room.

Lena squeezed my hand and I was so excited I finally get to see my baby, and she is awake. The closer I got the more happy I became. The nurse opened the door and I could see my baby laying down in her bed.

"There she is Lena, she is okay", I said as I kissed Lena heading into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. So I changed my mind I think this story has a little longer then a few chapters left. It is really hard to right this story right now though, because one of my friends was just in car accident and died. Please bare with, and please review. Thanks you guys are the best!**

My heart is split into five different hearts outside my body **-Stef**

**Lena's Pov**

Standing outside Callie's door, made me feel so excited, I finally got to see my baby. Seeing her terrified eyes made me want to hug her even more. Stef and I didn't want to bother the doctor when he was doing his procedure, so we stayed outside the door waiting. It seemed to last years just staying outside the door, forcing myself not to run in and scoop her up in my arms.

"What is taking him so long?" I ask aloud.

Stef started to laugh, but I could tell she was feeling the same. Suddenly the door came swinging open, almost hitting me in the face.

"Oh sorry", the doctor said.

"That is okay, how is she?" I ask and I feel bad for rushing.

"She is actually doing better than I was expecting, she doesn't remember anything from the accident though", the doctor said.

"No other problems", Stef says happier than I have saw her in a while.

"Not that I can detect at the moment, but she looks perfect right now, and she has been asking non-stop for you two. She is a strong girl, that girl of yours should be dead. She is a miracle, keep a hold of her", the doctor said walking away.

"We know she is", Stef said grabbing my hand again, "And we will always keep a hold of her I, myself, will never let go of her again."

"Same here", I say walking towards the door.

Hold onto the ones you love, never let the go.**-Lena**

**Stef's Pov**

I quickly made my way into the room, not letting go of Lena's hand, and never taking my eyes of Callie. It was like if my eyes left her she would disappear and I would never see her again.

"Mom, mama", she called to Lena and I and my heart melted she had never called us those names.

"Oh my sweet baby", I say letting go of Lena's hand and running toward Callie, throwing my arms around her.

Lena was quick behind me kissing Callie's forehead a million times.

"My love", Lena whispered into Callie's ear, "I missed your voice, and your beautiful brown eyes."

"I am so sorry mama, I... I don't know what happened, but I know it is all my fault. Where is Mariana I remember she was with me is she alright?" Callie asked.

"There is nothing to be sorry about baby none of this was your fault", Lena quietly said.

"Mariana is doing well we just discharged her a little while ago, and we were about to take her home", I said, "But you woke up my love, and we just couldn't leave, not without seeing you first."

"I didn't mean to make you stay, I am stupid, this is all my fault, I almost killed Mariana", Callie said quickly, "I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out."

"Baby, I don't want to hear you blame my daughter one more time for this accident, it wasn't her fault, and we would never ever kick her out not in a million years", I said gripping her hand, as Lena rubbed circles into her back.

"Mommy, why can't I remember, what happened to me?" Callie asked me.

"Baby you were in a car accident, another car ran a red light hitting you and Mar... hitting the car you were in. You have been in a coma ever since, and sweets I thought I had lost you, I thought I had lost you", I said starting to cry.

"Dont cry, please don't cry", Callie pleaded.

"Honey, mom isn't crying tears of sadness, but tears of happiness, as am I", Lena said tears rolling down her face.

"I love you mom, mama. I love you guys so much", Callow said tears rolling down her face.

"We love you too my sweets forever and always", I said smiling through my tears.

"Forever and always, not matter what", Lena added.

We moved around her not to hurt her, but successfully wrapped her in a mama sandwich.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the reviews, they made my day! Also thanks for all of you for all the condolences, my friend was laid to rest Thursday, it was heart breaking, but I know she would want all of us suffering to move on! Anyways thank you you guys are all great! Please remember to keep reviewing! :)**

**Callie's Pov**

I had to basically have the nurses force Stef and Lena to leave, neither wanted to, but I knew they had to go home and get some rest. I needed the rest also, I really needed it my eyes were drooping.

"Callie we will back right at dawn, promise", Lena said as a nurse grabbed her arm at the door.

"I am fine seriously", I said smiling.

"Callie can't at least one of us stay with you", Stef asked.

"No, you need your rest, and so do I, all I am going to be doing is sleeping, promise", I said and Stef frowned.

"Okay, we love you sweets so much", Lena said giving in.

"I love you guys too", I said as the exited the room.

As soon as they left I lay my head down on the pillow. I was so exhausted, but I didn't get I had basically slept the last few days apparently.

I couldn't wait to see my family in the morning and that was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Stef's Pov**

"I can't believe, she sent us home", I said throughout my decorative pillows to the ground so I could climb in my said of the bed.

"I kind of glad she did", Lena confessed, "I am exhausted, and so are you I can tell. Plus, I kind of missed our bed, and you."

"You have me", I said smiling.

"I know, but I haven't cuddled with you or held you close. We haven't even left the hospital the last few days", Lena said schooing in beside me.

"I have missed you too", I said breathing in her curly hair.

"We have to get up early, can we just savor this, and sleep", Lena asked.

"Of course", I said pulling her close and we slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Mariana's Pov**

I awoke after another nightmare about the car accident. I had been having them since the car accident, but I didn't want to worry anyone, so I lay my head back down, and tried to go back to sleep. A few minutes later sleep finally took over me again.

"Please let's just go", Callie cried.

"Okay", I said grabbing her hand and heading out of the mall.

"Mariana wake up", someone called out.

"I saw my old foster brother that is all", Callie cried wiping her tears. I grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"Baby you need to wake up for me", another voice called out.

"Callie", I screamed as I seen the other car coming letting go of her hand.

"No don't let go", Callie said latching her hand to mine again.

"Sweets, please wake up", the first voice called again.

The last thing I saw before I woke up was Callie laying motionless on the sidewalk. I wanted to scream out to her make her move, to motion she is alive, but I couldn't.

My eyes flew open, and I was covered in sweat. I couldn't barely see anything but I could make out my moms and their worried expressions. I didn't want to worry them, but I had, and for once I was glad they had checked on me.

I burst into tears, "Mom, mama", I sobbed flinging my arms around them.

"Oh my baby", Lena said rubbing my back.

"What was that nightmare about sweets", Stef asked me kissing my forehead.

"Nothing", I said blankly.

"You screaming in your sleep is not nothing", Stef said looking directly into my eyes and then planting another kiss on my forehead.

I didn't speak, I couldn't tell them my theory not until I spoke to Callie.

"Please talk to us baby", Lena said and I almost broke.

"I can't", I said pulling back and looking away so they couldn't see my face.

"You can tell us anything baby you know that", Stef said pulling my head back to face them.

"I know, but I have to speak to Callie first", I said laying my head down and closing my eyes, "I am tired I want to go back to bed."

"Baby this conversation is not over we will speak again in the morning. I love you sweets", Stef said getting up and walking out of the room.

Lena lingered, "I love you, my love more than anything you know that right", Lena asked.

"Yes mama", I said kissing her head.

"When you are ready you talk to me, even if you think it is stupid, okay", Lena asked.

"Yes mama, I will talk to you, but I have to talk to Callie first, please I have to talk to her first", I begged.

"Okay, you can come with us in the morning, but right as soon as you talk to Callie you talk to me and mom, please", Lena said and I can sense the worry in her voice.

"I promise mama, I love you", I said closing my eyes again.

"I love you my princess come to me or mama if you need anything", Lena said walking out of the room.

I finally get to see Callie awake, I get to ask her if it was him that hit us. I get to finally put my mind at ease, and Jesus's too before he kills someone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews! You all make my day a little brighter! Please continue to review! :)**

**Lena's Pov**

"What do we do Stef?" I asked once I got to my room.

"I don't know Lena, she is hurting and I don't know how to help her", Stef said exhausted.

"She is hiding something from us, I can tell, I wish we could just get her to open up", I said climbing in bed.

"I do to my love, but she won't open up until she talks to Callow, we both know that", Stef said pulling me close to her.

"Lets just try and get a little more rest, I have a feeling it is going to be a long day", I said cuddling more with Stef, "I love you."

"I love you too", Stef said and we both enjoyed the time in each other's arms as we fell asleep.

**Callie's Pov**

"Liam no stop", I screamed, I was back at the Olmstead's house.

The next thing I knew I was in a car with Mariana, "I just saw my old foster brother that's all."

I wanted to cry, when I saw his face in the car. He had ruined my life, and now he was trying to kill me.

My eyes shot open and tears were rolling down my face. I remembered the car accident. I remember everything, I remember his face.

"Are you okay Callie?" A nurse asked from the doorway.

"Yes", I said wiping my tears and closing my eyes not wanting to show weakness, "I just fine."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything sweetie", the nurse said walking away.

I couldn't go back to sleep, I couldn't even shut my eyes after the nurse left. All I could see was his face everywhere, suddenly I was sick to my stomach.

I tried to sit up, but it hurt so much. My body hurt so much that I wanted to scream. The pain almost made the nausea double. I reached for the button to call in a nurse, I needed help before I puked all over myself.

"Yes sweetie, you need something", the same nurse that was in here early came to my aid.

"I feel sick, I think I am going to puke", I said trying to sit up.

"Okay lets sit you up", the nurse said pushing a button and setting my bed up a little.

The pain came so fast that it almost killed me. How could I let this happen? How could I let him hurt me again? Why am I so stupid?

"Thank you", I said trying to hide the pain.

"Here take a drink", the nurse said handing me a bottle of water.

"Thank you again", I said drinking it down so fast, I didn't realize how thirsty I was.

"Your welcome, call me if you need me", the nurse said leaving once again.

I couldn't fall back asleep so I turned on the tv and watched it the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews! You all make me happy! Please keep reviewing! :)**

**Stef's Pov**

Morning came to quickly for my liking. I just wanted to snuggle with Lena a while longer, but then I saw Callie's face in my head. I knew she was probably really alone and maybe even scared, and I didn't want any of my babies feeling like that ever, so I rolled out of bed.

"Morning my love", I said walking around to Lena's side of the bed and kissing her on the lips.

"Morning", Lena said rolling over and smiling, "I love when you wake me up like this."

"I will keep that in mind", I said leaning down and kissing her again, "I am going to go wake up Miss Thing, then I am going to join you in the shower."

"Okay", Lena said getting out of bed with a smile on her face, and walking into the bathroom.

Walking into Mariana's room was so different than usual. It wasn't a happy presence anymore it was really sad presence. It made me sad to see Mariana in so much pain and grief, she wore it on her face as she slept. Not wanting to see my daughter like that anymore, I crossed the room to wake her up.

"Mariana, my baby, wake up", I whispered in her ear and then kissed her forehead.

"Yes mom", Mariana said and she sounded so tired .

"You still want to see Callie this morning, yes?" I asked hoping she would say no, so she would get a little more rest.

"Yes mom, I have to go, I need to see and talk to Callie", Mariana said sitting up.

"Okay baby, we will be leaving here in ten minutes", I said.

I walked into my bathroom were Lena was waiting for me.

"How is she?" Lena asked concern in her voice.

"She hasn't slept much you can tell", I said, "I tried to get her to stay home and sleep more, but she said she had to see Callie."

"I hope they talk and they both feel emotionally better after words", Lena said, "I can tell there both hurting."

On our way to the hospital, it was very quiet, Mariana never said a word. She was not acting like herself at all, and worse the Mariana I knew would not stay in her pajamas. Walking into the hospital was nerve wrecking, remembering my last few days here, not knowing if my babies would survive.

"We are here to see Callie", Lena said to the secretary.

"Oh hey Stef and Lena right, I was the nurse that was with Mariana. Oh Mariana, I didn't see you back there, how are you doing?" The nurse said.

"Better now, Thank you", Mariana said in a quiet tone, so unlike Mariana.

"Go right in, tell Callie hi for me will ya", the nurse said.

With a nod we were on our way, but just as we got to Callie's room a nurse was waiting outside the door.

"Hello, is there something wrong?" I ask my voice full of concern.

"Everything is okay now yes", she said indicating she needed to talk to Lena and I alone.

"Mariana, wait here why we talk to the nurse okay", I said.

"Okay", Mariana said sitting down.

"Is there something wrong?" Lena said her voice full of worry.

"Well not with Callie's physical health, but her mental health is what scares me", the nurse said.

"Why?" I ask trying to get answers.

"Last night didn't go to well for her, she only got maybe two hours of sleep. She mostly stayed up watching TV, she said she couldn't sleep every time I went to check on her. She had a nightmare, she was calling for Liam to stop doing something I don't know who Liam is or what he did, but it must have been pretty bad because it made her cry and she got sick afterwards. I just wanted you to be prepared for a sleepy Callie, I hope she can get some sleep now that he guys are here", the nurse said, "I got to go make my rounds now, so see you later on."

"Bye and thank you", Lena called.

"Have you ever heard the name Liam?" I asked Lena, who shook her head no.

I wanted to go to full on cop mode, find this man, and then turn into a mama bear for making my daughter cry and have nightmares, but then I sided against it, "Should we go see how our Callie bug is doing?"

"I am dying to see her", Lena said.

We made our way back to Mariana who was still sitting outside Callie's room. She was staring blankly at the wall in front of her not even noticing me and Lena walk up. Lena and I shared a worried glance, before I called out to her.

"Mariana love ready to go in", I asked holding out my hand.

"Yes mom", she said grabbing it and allowing me to pull her up.

She let me go in first, and grabbed on to Lena's arm just as she had when she was a child. Callie stared at the TV no emotion on her face, she looked just as Mariana had looked outside her room.

"Callie bug, how are you doing?" I ask crossing the room and kissing her cheek.

Lena was right behind me, and she swooped in for a hug. Callie snapped out of it quickly and smiled.

"Better now", she said and laughed.

Lena and I were now standing by her bedside.

"Can I?" Callie began to ask, "Nevermind."

"No keep going sweets I want to here what you were going to stay", I said encouraging her.

"Can I get another hug please?" Callie said looking embarrassed, "But you don't have to. I am a... sixteen year.."

Before Callie could finish Lena and I engulfed her into our arms, putting her in a mama sandwich. I felt her relax and I felt so glad she was accepting comfort. It felt so nice to have her in my arms especially since less than 24 hours ago, I thought I was going to loose her.

"If you ever need a hug, please just ask. We love giving them, especially to one of our babies", Lena said.

I watched as Callie looked over Lena's shoulder and saw Mariana. I watched her feel with relief even though we had told her Mariana was just fine. She had to see her to believe. Mariana slowly crossed the room, but sped up with every step she took.

Lena and I felt happy at the moment, when our daughters hugged each other. They held on to each other for dear life, as if they let go the other would disappear. That was probably what they were thinking, they had probably been scared the other would be gone after this car accident happened.

"Mariana, I am so sorry", Callie said quickly after they pulled apart.

I could see tears running down both of their faces, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by going to brush them off.

"It wasn't your fault", Mariana said.

"Yes it was, I was the one driving", Callie said.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you Callie, you saved me", Mariana said grabbing Callie's hand.

I looked at Lena and she shrugged, she didn't know what was going either. How did Callie protect Mariana?

"No, I am the reason we were even in the car accident", Callie said her voice rising.

Mariana turned to me, "Mom, mama would you leave the room."

I nodded even though I was reluctant to go. They needed their alone time, to talk and get their emotional states back together.

"What was that all about?" I asked Lena when we got outside the room.

"I have no idea", Lena said.

**Mariana's Pov**

Even though I was scared to death that I was going to upset Callow I had to ask. I was literally killing me on the inside not knowing.

"Was it him?" I ask my eyes looking right into Callie's eyes.

"Who? Callie asked trying to play it cool.

"Your foster brother, was it him that crashed into us", I asked.

Callie went quiet and she stayed quiet for a few minutes, but finally she spoke up, "Yes."

"It wasn't an accident, was it?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No he meant to, that is the way he is", Callie said withdrawing into herself.

"Has he hurt you before?" I ask spreading knowing the answer once again, wishing up didn't.

"Yes", Callie said beginning to cry harder.

"How?" I asked not wanting to know the answer, but I knew I needed to ask.

"It was a few years ago, I was thirteen and he was nineteen. Um... he told me I was pretty, he gave me attention that I never got. I was so happy at this house, I was safe and so was Jude. He started to get a little to friendly, but I didn't know any better. He came into my room why I changed. He started to kiss me when his parents weren't around. One night he talked his parents into taking Jude to the movies, so it was just me and him alone. I told him I didn't want to, you know, but he did it anyways, and it hurt so much. He did it to me several other times after that, and I was glad when is mom saw him kissing me, it got us kicked out of that place", Callie said and the more she spoke the less emotion she began to show.

"Oh Callie", I said trying not to cry.

"I am okay now, I wasn't at first, but now I am okay", she said.

"We have to tell moms", I said.

"No we can't they can't know no one should have known I shouldn't even have told you", Callie said her voice rising.

"Please Callie, he almost killed you. What if he tries again? I can't live without you. You are my sister, my only sister, I need you," I said begging.

"Okay, we can say it wasn't an accident, but I am only doing this for you", she said more tears escaping her eyes.

"I am going to get them", I said heading for the door, "Do you want to tell them? Or should I? Or do you want me to leave?"

"Please stay me why I tell them I need your support", she whispered.

I ran back to her fastly, flinging my arms around her. I cried into her shoulder and she cried into mine.

"I thought I was going to loose you", I cried.

"I am sorry, but you saved me", she said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I heard you, and I chose to stay", Callie said with a small smile on her face.

"I am so glad, I can't loose you because I love you to much", I said still crying.

"I love you too", she said.

With that I untangled my arms from hers, wiped my eyes, and made my way towards my mothers. That man belonged behind bars or worse dead for hurting my sister.

**Please Remember to Review! Thank you! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review! **

**Lena's Pov**

"What do you think they are talking about love?" Stef asked me as she casually looked at the door.

"I don't know, but I wish I did, something doesn't feel right", I said.

"I know I can feel something is wrong deep down in my gut", Stef said.

Just as Stef said that Mariana walked out the door, tears were rolling down her face.

"Oh my baby", I said rushing to her and wrapping my arms around her small body.

"What is wrong my sweets?" Stef asks joining in the hug.

"I had no idea", she whispered under her breath, but we could still hear her.

"About what, baby?" I ask squeezing her even tired.

"Nothing..." She whimpered.

"Callie needs you guys, she needs to tell you something", she said continuing to cry.

"Okay, sweets you coming in with us?" Stef asks.

"Yes", Mariana said wiping her eyes and walking towards the door.

I grabbed Stef's hand and we shared a quick glance before entering Callie's room. When we entered Callie's room, Mariana was sitting in a chair by Callie's bed holding Callie's hand.

"What's up, sweets", Stef asked as soon as we see Callie's eyes also filled with tears.

"Nothing", Callie said instantly.

"Callie?" Mariana asked.

"I can't... I can't", Callie said trying to get up.

**Callie's Poverty**

"Nothing", I said quickly seeing their concerned faces.

I didn't want their pity, or did I? Why did I want there comfort?

"Callie?" Mariana asked confused.

"I can't... I can't" I said getting up.

I had to escape I said to much, Mariana knew to much.

"Sweets", Stef said moving to my side quickly, "Stay down."

"No... no I can't", I basically screamed.

"Baby, you need to calm down", Lena said also trying to calm me down.

"Callie?" Mariana said again, "You need to tell them, please you need justice, we need justice."

"I am sorry Mariana, but I can't I thought I could, but I just can't", I said as I was trying to calm down, but nothing was working.

"Take a deep breath sweets", Stef said schooching behind me to hold me down.

I basically was in Stef's lap, but I didn't care at the moment. I was so scared, exhausted, and I didn't even know the other emotions I was experiencing. I wanted to hide to get away before they thought I was weak.

"Please Callie", Mariana begged, I know she wanted what was best for me, but I couldn't.

"I changed my mind Mari, I can't", I said begging her to stop asking me.

Before anyone could say anymore doctors and nurses were rushing in my hospital room. My world was spinning, and things went black.

**Stef's Pov**

"What happened?" I asked a nurse worried.

Callie just went dead in my arms, her heart rate was sky rocketing, machines were going off every where. To say the truth I was scared, and by the look of Lena she was scared too.

"Callie got exhausted, she was already tired from her medication, and it looked like she was having a panic attack. Am I right?" She said and Lena nodded her head, "Thought so, she passed out, not uncommon, but..."

"But... but what", I wanted to scream, she was acting like nothing was wrong like my daughter had not just passed out in my arms, but I kept my cool.

"We have put her into a medical induced coma", the nurse said.

"What... you are joking right. My daughter just got out coma, one that almost took her life, and you put her back in one", I said starting to get angry.

"Stef", Lena said trying to get me to calm down.

"No... no how could you put my daughter's life at risk?" I said beginning to raise my voice.

"Okay look I am sorry, but to say the truth this is going to help Callie. Her body needs a little more time to heal without being put at risk of having a panic attack or just emotional day. She is lucky that something didn't happen that could have put her life back in risk", the nurse said.

"I am sorry too, it just my daughter..." I said starting to apologize.

"I know... I deal with a lot of worried mothers in here", the nurse said smiling, "I got to go though."

"Oh and you are welcome to go back in if you would like", the nurse said turning around to look at us and then walking away.

Lena, Mariana, and I walked back into Callie's room. Mariana at the sight of Callie laying unconscious again lost it.

"Oh baby", Lena said cuddling Mariana.

"It is all my fault, yet again", Mariana cried.

"What do you mean Miss Thing?" I ask walking over to her sitting her down on a chair.

I pulled two chairs up around her a second later.

"I can't tell you, I am sorry", Mariana said pulling her knees into her chest.

She was returning to the little girl that we first got, the one who wouldn't talk, wouldn't do anything without someone by her side.

"No there is no more I can't I have heard those two words to many times today. You can tell us Miss Thing, we are your moms", I said leaving no room for argument.

"I will ruin her trust, she will hate me", Mariana cried.

I could tell she was trying to decide whether to tell us or not, I could tell it was a hard decision for her.

Lena whispered something into Mariana's ear that I couldn't hear, and she looked like she made a decision.

"It wasn't an accident..." Mariana started.

**Please remember to review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! Continue with the reviews! They make me happy! :)**

**Mariana's Pov**

I didn't know what to do betray Callie or betray my moms, either way I hurt someone. Stef wanted me to tell me what was going on, so did Lena, but Callie she wanted me to keep it.

Both of my moms were staring at me with their eyes full of concern I didn't want to disappoint them, but Callie is my sister, my only sister. I didn't know what choice to take, I didn't want either one, I didn't want to hurt anyone.

All of a sudden Lena leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You promised me last night, my princess, that after you talked to Callie, you would talk to me and mom.

I guess my choice was made for me at least that was a little easier, but Callie was going to be so mad.

"It wasn't an accident..." That is all I could get out for some reason.

"What? What wasn't an accident sweets?" Stef asked.

"The... the car accident", I said I didn't want to do this anymore I got where Callie was coming from now.

"What do you mean, baby?" Lena asked.

"It wasn't an accident", I said again I was falling into a trance I could tell, my eyes were filled with tears, I couldn't focus.

"Please sweets tell me what you mean ", Stef begged.

It was so unlike her to beg, I could see she was desperate.

"We were at the mall", I began if they wanted the story, they were going to get the full story.

"Callie and I we were headed to my favorite store when she stopped, it was so weird. I didn't know what was going on. She said she didn't want to go in the store, she had tears in her eyes. We didn't go in the store, we decided to head home. As we were walking back to the car, she kept looking back like we were getting followed", I said crying now.

"When we got to the car she immediately locked the doors, and backed out quickly. She was crying and I wanted to know why. I asked and she insisted it was nothing, but she finally told me she saw he old foster brother", I said standing up, I couldn't sit anymore.

"Baby calm down", Lena said jumping up after me.

I couldn't calm down though, my sister was hurt so badly. How could I possibly calm down? Lena held her arm open for me and I ran right into them.

"Continue, please sweets", Stef said, "Get it all out you will feel better."

I knew she was right, I was just so scared that Callie was going to hate me.

"We were driving when we pulled up to the light, when it turned green we went. Her face was terrified and she wouldn't let go of my hand, she protected me with her body. At first I thought she was terrified about the car flying towards us, but why would she protect me. She wasn't scared of the car, I know that now, she was scared of the driver", I said my face going serious, my tears stopping angry was taking me over.

"Who was the driver?" Stef asked.

"It was him, her old foster brother", I said.

"Why would he want to hurt her?" Lena asked.

"She hid his secret, and he wanted to make sure no one found out about it", I said.

"Okay explain, how did you figure this all out and what secret?" Stef asked.

"I knew she wasn't scared of the car, when I found out she protected me. I watched as paramedics working in her, she was covered in blood, unconscious on the ground. I heard my paramedics talking, they thought I was unconscious too, but I had just woke up. They said that I would of died if the other girl didn't throw her body over mine. They said I was lucky I had so much love for me", I said with a little smile, I loved her just as much.

"It just kept working up in my head, her terrified look in the mall, and then in the car. I told Jesus, he told me that I had to tell you guys, but I had to talk to Callie first. She confirmed it though and she was going to tell you, but she had that panic attack", I said remembering Callie so freaked out.

"What secret was she hiding?" Lena asked and I could tell she was scared to know the truth.

"He hurt her before", I said sitting down again not looking into either of their eyes, I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face.

"How did he hurt her?" Stef asked.

I couldn't tell them, so I didn't speak. I buried my face further into my knees, I couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Baby please", Lena begged now too.

How could I tell them? It was Callie's secret, she should tell them, but then I didn't want her to have another panic attack.

"He was friendly to her, she thought it was going to be her forever home. She said he started getting a little to friendly. He watched her get undressed and kissed her when no one was watching. She said that he talked his parents into going to the movies with Jude and they were home alone. She told him she didn't want to, that she wasn't ready, but he forced her too", I said not unburying my head from my knees.

"He did it to her a few times after that, but his mom caught them kissing, and sent her away. She said she was so glad, so he couldn't hurt her anymore", I said I could tell they were both crying, they were sniffling.

I had no emotions, I couldn't cry anymore, or be angry anymore. I didn't know what to feel. I betrayed Callie, but only to help her. I told my moms everything and made them cry. I didn't know how to feel, so I didn't feel anything. To tell truth I felt numb inside, I felt like I couldn't move my body.

I just hoped Callie wouldn't be to mad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews! I would also like to tthank for getting me to 100 reviews and followers! You guys are the best, riding is my dream, and this website is all I got, so thank you! Please Continue to Review!**

**Stef's Pov**

I was mad, actually not just mad I was furious. Not at Mariana or Callie, but at him, whoever he was.

"What is his name?" I ask trying to keep my temper.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me", Mariana said beginning to cry.

"Oh baby,everything going to be alright", Lena said pulling Mariana into a hug and staring me down telling me not to ask anymore questions.

I needed to know though, I had to ask questions to know. I had to put the bastard behind bars for hurting my baby.

Why didn't Callie just tell us? Did she think we were going to be mad? I wanted to cry my baby didn't trust us, after everything we have been through together she still didn't trust us.

I couldn't break not now, not when two of babies needed comforting.

"Sweets, everything is going to be alright, I promise you, everything is going to be alright", I said walking over to Mariana also wrapping my arms around her.

"How do you know?" Mariana asked.

"Because I am your mom, and I love you and Callie, and I just know everything is going to be alright, Miss Thing", I said smiling at her and then kissing her on her forehead.

"Okay mommy", Mariana said.

My heart broke even more than I thought possible, she sounded so defeated,nd she hadn't called me mommy for years.

"Baby, let's go home", Lena said into Mariana hair.

"No what about Callie", Mariana said.

"She is going to be asleep for a while and you need rest", Lena said.

"But... I am fine we need to stay with her", Mariana said.

"Miss Thing we are going home", I said with a tone saying don't push it.

"Fine", she said with a little bit of attitude.

I needed to go home too, just to think this through. How could somehow rape a child? It made me sick and even sicker that the system failed her so badly.

Once we arrived home and sent Mariana to bed. Lena and I retreated to our bedroom to talk, a talk we both desperately needed.

Lena sat on the bed and began to cry, I know exactly how she felt, but I needed to hold it together a little longer.

"Love, what are we going to do?" Lena asks through her tears.

"I don't know, I can't do anything legal until I know his name, and I don't want to upset Callie", I said trying to figure out a solution.

I was trying so hard to find a solution that I didn't even feel the tears start rolling down my face or Lena putting her hand and my shoulder.

"Stef", Lena said softly.

"I just don't know", I said now turning around to cry in her shoulder.

We both cried for our daughter who has been hurt so badly, probably more than we know.

After about five minutes of just crying I spoke up, "Do you think she trusts us?"

"Yes of course she does", Lena says.

"Then why couldn't she just tell us?" I ask and get a shoulder shrug.

"I don't think I would want to tell anyone either", Lena mumbles just loud enough I can hear her.

"I guess you have a point", I say.

"Mariana thinks Callie is never going to forgive her", Lena says.

"She only told us because we asked, we will just tell her that", I said.

"Hopefully that works", Lena says, "But she is stubborn like you."

"Hey", I say as she laughs.

"If didn't know better I would think she was your biological daughter", Lena said laughing louder.

I loved her laugh so much and how I miss her laugh. I miss her smile, I miss my families happiness. It has disappeared since the car accident. I can't wait for everything to be back to normal, I have a feeling it is going to be quite a while before that happens though.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I would also love if you could leave a review with your thoughts and ideas! This chapter is kind of short and it wasn't my best.**

* * *

**Lena's Pov**

I lay in my bed cuddled up to Stef trying to get a little sleep before heading to the hospital again. Every time I tried to close my eyes all I saw was Callie hurt and alone in a bed somewhere. I could tell Stef was not having any luck with sleep either.

Deciding to give up I rolled out of bed quietly. I headed for the kitchen to get a mug full of coffee. Only seconds after starting the coffee, Stef was sitting by my side waiting.

My thoughts were leading me into my own little world. I thought about when I found out that Callie and Mariana had been in a car accident. Then about both of their adoptions. Seeing them in their hospital beds. Seeing them in their own beds. Not being able to know if they were going to survive. To seeing them smiling together. Callie hiding from that man. Mariana hiding when she got sick in a closet. Callie shaking and dying right before my eyes. Mariana filled with fear. The worry I held inside of me. The nurse that was so kind to both of my girls. The nurse who stayed with Callie all night. Liam.

The coffee machine went off bringing me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed I started to cry. Stef had her arms around me, my head was on her shoulder.

I slowly stood up, and grabbed two mugs, filling them up. I brought one back to Stef and kept one. I wiped my tears away, and took all long drink.

"Stef", I said thinking back to the nurse who said Callie had a nightmare about a boy named Liam.

"Yes love", she said.

"I think I know his name", I told her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"The nightmare she had that the nurse told us about, Liam", I said looking at her straight in the eyes.

I watched as everything clicked in her brain through her eyes. She suddenly stood up and ran to the drawer where we kept Callie's file. Bringing it back to the table and opening it.

We looked at all her homes that she had been in. When we got to one that was three years ago we found him.

Liam Olmsted, age 19 at the time. Callie was only 13, I wanted to puke. Callie was kicked out for coming onto Liam when his mother caught her kissing him.

They blamed the whole thing on her, she was the innocent, I wanted to scream. I could tell Stef was getting super mad, and grabbed her hand to calm her down a bit. I didn't want her to kill him even if he deserved it 100%. I didn't need her behind bars.

"Lena", Stef said under breath trying to hide her anger.

"Stefanie, we will handle this, calm down", I said.

Mariana walked in right after that ending our conversation. We shut Callie's file and Stef put it back in the drawer. We were supposed to burn it after Callie's adoption, but things kept getting in the way and now I was glad we hadn't.

That man had almost killed my babies, and I wouldn't doubt if he tried to kill one of them again. I needed to go be with her make sure she was still safe.

"Stef we should start heading back to the hospital", I said and she nodded.

"I am going to head into the station first, and talk to Mike", Stef said and I nodded.

"Mariana, baby, want something to eat?" I ask her as she sits down.

"I am not hungry, can I go back to the hospital with you guys", she said quietly.

"Sweets you have to stay home and rest", Stef said.

I watched as disappointment reeled my daughter's face. I know she wanted to go, but I also knew she needed to heal.

I headed out of the house feeling bad for one daughter and wanting to make sure another one was still safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to review your thoughts and ideas! Can I get at least get 7 reviews for the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Mariana's Pov**

They wouldn't let me go, I begged them, but still no. Mom went to the station before coming to pick up mama. I had to come up with a plan I had to get to the hospital.

I started walking I know that wasn't going to get me far, but I had to try. It felt like I had been walking forever when I hear someone riding up on a skateboard.

"Why are you out here shouldn't you be at home?" Jesus asked, "Resting?"

"I don't need your input Jesus I am going to the hospital", I said.

"Do mom and mama know?" He asked as I began to slowdownn if he was going me might as well take a breather.

"They will know once I reach the hospital", I said matter of factly.

"You didn't tell moms you were leaving, you are still weak Mariana, you could pass out somewhere, and they wouldn't know", Jesus said, "Plus you are going to be in so much trouble."

"You don't think I know Jesus, I just really have to get to the hospital", I said not realizing how exhausted I had become.

"You don't look so well hermana", Jesus said suddenly sitting down next to me.

"I am fine", I said getting up and starting to walk again.

Jesus also got up but didn't follow me I heard him skating off the other way.

**Jesus's Pov**

I had to get home before something happened to Mariana. I picked up my skateboard and started to run.

I burst through the door and searched for my moms, "Mom, mama", I called out.

"Up here sweetie", I heard mama call back.

I ran up the stairs and into their room. Mama was sitting on her side of the bed, reading a book.

"Where is mom?" I ask looking around but not seeing her.

"She ran down to the station, she should be home any minute", she said smiling.

"Do you have any idea where Mariana is?" I asked her.

"She should be in her room resting", she said her face now full with concern, "Why?"

"Oh no reason just saw her walking towards the hospital", I said with a shrug.

"You what?" She said standing up and grabbing her phone.

"I tried to stop her but she said she had to get to the hospital", I said.

"Hey Stef it's me, where are you?" Mama said into the phone.

"Okay hurry and come pick me up, Mariana is trying to walk..." Mama said, "I am waiting outside."

She hung up and looked at me, "Thank you love, Mom, Mariana and I we will be at the hospital if you need us."

She kissed me, and then headed outside to wait for mom.

**Mariana's Pov**

I sat against a tree I was so tired. When did I become so weak? Oh yeah it was when that jack a** decided to hit my car.

"Mariana sweets", I heard my mom call.

Was I going crazy?

"Mom", I said and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Open your eyes love", Mama called out.

I hadn't even realized I had closed my eyes, boy was I exhausted.

"How did you know I was out here?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Jesus told us, why didn't you?" Mom asked.

"I knew you wouldn't let me come", I said.

"Oh my baby", Mama said hugging me.

She pulled up off the tree and walked me to the car, climbing in the back with me.

I fell asleep on the way to the hospital, but I could still hear them mumbling in the background, a lot of it didn't make sense.

"What happened at the station?" Mama whispered.

"They put out a restraining order against Liam, but without proof we can't really do anything", Mom whispered back.

"So he gets away with it", Mama asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it", Mom said.

It hadn't felt like we were in the car for that long, but the car stopped, and I was up and out of the car in a few seconds.

Mom and Mama stopped to talk to the doctor about when he was bringing Callie out of the coma today, so I made my way to Callie's room.

When I got there I saw the door was open. I felt really strange like something was happening. I looked through the crack in the door and seen a figure standing over Callie.

I walked in quietly and I noticed his hands were hovering over her mouth and nose. You put them down and she began struggling. I did the only thing I could think of, I made him aware of my presence.

"So you are Liam, am I correct?" He turned around abruptly and Callie's eyes opened , she was awake.

"Yes and who the h*** are you?" He said looking me over.

"I am her sister, I was in the car when you ramed us", I said.

He laughed, "I wished it would have killed her, but you I am glad it didn't. You are to beautiful, I wish I could have you right here."

"Don't touch her", Callie said her voice raspy from not talking.

"Why not? You going to stop me", he said walking a little more towards me.

I stepped back away from him when Sallie , "You touch her I get out of this bed, machines go off, people come in here, and arrest you sorry a**."

"Fair enough", he said stepping towards Callie again.

"Don't touch her", I said stepping towards him.

"You don't scare me, Mari isn'it it?" I wanted to puke he knew my name.

Just then the door swung open, we all turned our attention towards it. Before I had time to react Liam grabbed me bringing me towards him.

Mom poked her head in, taking in the scene that was in front of her.

"You call for help I kill her, understand?" He said to mom, and I let a tiny tear roll down my cheek as he dragged me towards the back wall, so no one could get him from behind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Stef's Pov**

I walked into Callie's room, and everything happened so quickly. Mariana was being held as a hostage by what I only can consume is Liam.

"Liam, am I right?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said and I could tell he was pissed off.

"Liam let her go", Callie said.

I was afraid for her well being. She wasn't supposed to be stressed, and this had to be causing her stress.

"Why would I do that Callie? I don't owe you anything", he said in a harsh tone.

Callie started to get out of the hospital bed, and I wanted to make her stop, but if I moved Mariana would be hurt.

"Callie", I said in a tone telling her to sit back down, but she didn't she kept walking towards him.

I could tell she was in pain by the way she walked stiffly towards him. I wanted to scream at her and tell to sit back down, but I know she wouldn't listen.

The door was closed behind me, and I knew Lena would be coming in soon. I had to do something quickly or something bad was going to happen.

I watched Callie whisper something into his ear. He must of liked it by the way he smiled. Callie was planning something to save Mariana, and I didn't like it one bit.

Liam grabbed Callie's arm, and Callie squirmed. It must have been really tight. He looked at her, then at Mariana, and then at me.

"You go lay down in the bed", he said to me, and that is what I did.

"Go lay by her", he said letting go of Mariana.

"You try anything she dies", he said grabbing Callie like he had Mariana.

Mariana had tears rolling down her face and I grabbed her hand. The door started to open and I watched as Lena came into view.

I wanted to tell her to run and call the cops, but it was to late.

"Stef, what is going on?" Lena said and I could tell she was scared.

"No talking", he said, "Go sit on the bed."

Lena quickly obeyed and I grabbed her hand with my free one.

He looked at Callie and whispered something into her ear. She was frozen and what ever he told her made her pale. He started to push her towards the door and I made my move.

I jumped out of the bed and hit him in the back. He turned around letting go of Callie, and I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and I punched him again for good measure.

I looked at Mariana, "Go call the cops."

I then look at Callie who was still frozen, "Baby go lay down."

She didn't move so I looked to Lena who understood immediately. She got up and moved over to Callie first taking her hand, but Callie flinched away.

"Bug, it is me" she said trying to get to Callie's frozen state.

"Love everything is alright", Lena said still trying to get Callie to respond.

"Baby", Lena said and that is what finally got Callie to come to.

She threw herself in Lena's arms and started sobbing. Lena moved them to the bed and made Callie sit down. I watched how my wife comforted my daughter the best she could. I had never seen Callie cry so hard.

"Shh... everything is okay my love", Lena whispered into her ear, "I got you."

I wanted to wrap my arms around them, but couldn't until the cops come. I would just have to wait.

**Callie's Pov**

I woke up to a hand over my mouth, I couldn't breath. My eyes opened to see Liam's smile.

I couldn't move when Mariana came into the room, and he started talking to her badly.

"Don't touch her", I said.

I wanted to scream at him to get the check out of my life. Everything went downhill when Stef walked in. He was holding Mariana against her will and I couldn't have him doing what he did to me to her.

"Liam, am I correct?" Stef said and I wondered how she knew about him.

"Wouldn't you like to know", he said in his usual tone.

I had to get him away from Mariana, "Liam let her go."

"Why would I do that Callie? I don't owe you anything." He said harshly.

You don't owe me anything I wanted to scream. What about my innocence that you took from me.

I wanted to punch him in the face and that is what willed my power to get to out of bed.

Stef called my name and I knew she wanted me lay back down but I couldn't. Not when Mariana was in danger and it was my fault.

"Let her go and you can have me", I whispered to him, "You can do anything you want with me, you just have to let her go."

A smile grew on his face and he grabbed my arm. I watched as he made Stef and Mariana lay in my hospital bed.

"You try anything she dies", he said looking at Stef.

I wanted to cry out and tell Stef to help me, but I knew she couldn't do anything. Lena walked in and he made her lay down by Stef. He was going to hurt all of them.

"I am going to have you, and then kill you", he whispered into my ear.

I was going to be sick as I thought about the last time he raped me.

He started to make me walk towards the door, and I knew I was as good as dead.

I felt him let go of me all at once and I watched as Stef beat the carp out of him.

I couldn't move even when I sensed Mariana run out past me. I was stuck in the memory of what he did to me. I didn't even notice Lena talked to me until I heard her call me her baby.

I couldn't be alone right now I needed my mama . I hugged with all the power in my body, I let her move me towards the bed.

I couldn't breath, the tears were coming to fast. I heard her talking to me, but I couldn't get them to stop.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. She took my hand and put it to her heart, "Breath Callie."

I couldn't breath, "Callie calm down for me baby", she whispered into my ear.

"Follow my breathing love", she said and I took a shaky breath.

"That is good", she said smiling, "Now another one."

I finally calmed down enough that I could breath, and I wrapped my arms around her tight again.

"I got you baby, I am not ever going to let go", she said.

I heard the cops come in, I heard them take him away. Stef got up and I felt hers and Mariana's arms wrap around me.

Twenty minutes later everyone started to pull away from me.

Stef grabbed my face, "You don't not give yourself up, ever again", she said.

I nodded my head at her.

"Promise me Callie", she said.

"I promise", I said.

"Mama", I called out and she pulled me back to her.

"I got you Cal", she said and held me tighter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Callie's Pov**

"Callie is looking very well", he told my moms, "I want to keep her over night for a few more observations, but I am guessing she will be able to go home sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you so much doctor", Lena said.

"No problem", he had said and I heard him leave the room.

They didn't know I was awake, so I had just listened.

"She is coming home Lena", Stef said and I could tell she was smiling.

I heard Lena squeal with happiness and make her way towards Stef. I know they were kissing by my bedside.

Mariana was asleep in a chair in the corner, I could tell she was uncomfortable. I wished I could tell them to go home that I would be okay for the night, but I knew they wouldn't listen.

Lena noticed I was awake first and walked over to me with a smile, "Hey baby."

Stef came to the other side of me and kissed my forehead, "How was your nap?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't feel like talking at the moment. Stef hated when I shrugged and I could tell that she wanted to make a comment on it, but Lena stopped her.

"The doctor said you get to go home tomorrow Callie", she said with a smile, "Are you excited?"

I nodded my head and said nothing. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to be in this hospital anymore. I wanted to be home, I wanted to see Jude.

"Callie sweets I know yesterday was scary. I was scared, mama was scared, Mari was scared, we all we scared. Do you want to talk about it?" Stef asked me.

I just shook my head and rolled over, closing my eyes. I didn't want to talk about him. I didn't want to talk about anything.

"When you are ready we are here", I heard Lena say as I started to drift back to sleep, but before I fell completely to sleep I heard Lena whisper to Stef, "This is going to be a long thing to recover from."

I wanted to cry and say yes it is. I never wanted to see Liam again, but he found away to get to me like he always does.

"We will get through it like we always do", Stef said.

I chose to believe her because I wanted to hope we would get through this.

My dreams turned into nightmares as his face crept into everything. His evil smile, his wanting eyes, why couldn't he just go away? I could feel myself tossing and turning, wishing for him to leave me alone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I got scared, "Baby wake up for me."

He was everywhere! Why couldn't I escape him? Why wouldn't he leave me alone?

"Baby wake up for mama", I heard someone whisper in my ear and kiss my forehead.

I woke up with fear evident on my face. It was dark outside, how long had I been out?

I felt Lena's arms wrap around me, "Everythings okay baby, you were just having a nightmare. I have you in my arms my Callie bug, nothing is going to happen to you while you are in my arms."

I cried into her shoulder yet again. I felt like I had been crying non-stop for the last couple of days.

As soon as I had stopped I heard her ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I just shook my head and lay back down. I didn't want to sleep because I was scared of seeing his face.

"Okay baby I am right here if you need me", she said as she kissed her forehead.

Stef must have gone home because I didn't see her or Mariana in the room anymore. I let silent tears continue to roll down my face as I lay in the dark.

"I love you Callie more than you will ever know", Lena said and it only made me cry more.

I wanted to tell her I loved her back, I did, but the words just wouldn't form so I remained silent.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lena's Pov**

"I love you Callie more than you will ever know", I said as Callie turned away from me.

She was still staying silent and I was getting really worried. She hadn't talked since Liam coming and I know it was scaring for her, but I just wished she would open up.

I looked down to the book I was reading, but I couldn't focus. I just kept thinking about that whole situation if we were just a little bit later. She would be... and if Stef hadn't tackled him, she would be... I almost lost my baby.

Tears started coming even when I tried to hold them back. I looked at my little girl, I had almost lost her so many times in the last little while. She shook with silent sobs and I cried harder.

I walked over to the bed and held her close to me, "I got you baby I got you", I whispered in her ear.

I never wanted to let her go. I held her closely laying down by her and rubbing her back.

"Nothing is going to happen when you are in my arms", I said and I hoped she would believe it.

* * *

"Babe", Stef said tapping on my shoulder.

"Hmm", I said as I started to wake up.

"Good morning", she said kissing my forehead.

"Morning", I said opening my eyes I was still on Callie's hospital bed.

"How is she?" Stef asks me.

"I don't know", I said, "she still hasn't talked, but we had a good cry last night."

I didn't want to move Callie looked so peaceful and I felt so comfortable being able to hold this close to me. She was actually seeking comfort.

"The doctor said she can come home when she wakes up", Stef said happily, "He also said she would need to do a lot of resting at home. Especially to not hurt her ribs anymore."

"Ok", I said, "Do we have to sign her out?"

"Already done love", Stef said.

I hugged Callie closer for a few more minutes before I gently tapped her shoulder, "Baby it is time to wake up for mama."

Callie's eyes shot open and she looked at me then Stef.

"Hey bug it is time to go home", Stef said kissing her forehead.

Callie just nodded her head and started to get out of the bed. She winced as she sat up a little to fast.

"Slow down baby take your time", I said helping her stand up and get into the wheelchair, Stef had gotten to take her out with.

Rolling Callie out of the hospital made me feel so happy, I may have been close to losing her, but I didn't and now we were walking out of this place with her.

"I love you Callie", I whispered into her ear, "So much words can not explain how I feel."

I helped her into the car when I got no response, "We are going to get you home and you need to rest."

She nodded her head, "I want you stay and the couch for a couple of day, okay?"

She nodded her head again, "Thank you love."

I got in the front seat and we started to drive home. A few minutes later I looked in the back seat and Callie was asleep.

"I think we should get a counselor for the girls", I told Stefan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Stef's Pov**

"Why don't you call Amanda and ask her if she has any appointments anytime soon?" I asked Lena.

"Okay, but do you think Callie will talk to her?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, but they need to talk to someone, and she is a really good opposition", I said to Lena and then looked back at Callie who was sleeping peacefully.

Lena nodded then pulled out her phone dialing Amanda's number.

"Hello Amanda this is Lena AdamsFoster", Lena said into the phone.

"Well my girls have been through some major things recently and I think they need to talk to someone", she said.

"Tomorrow okay thank you Amanda", Lena said hanging up.

"She could get them in tomorrow", I ask pretty shocked she usually is rather busy.

"Yes she said she just had a cancellation and could see them tomorrow. We just got pretty lucky", Lena smiled.

"Now hopefully they talk to her", I said looking back at Callie once again, but her expressions had changed.

"Lena", I said pulling over, "I think she is having a nightmare."

Lena understood and quickly climbed in back and then I quickly pulled back onto the road. The quicker we got home the better.

I looked back again and Lena was whispering to the girl playing with her hair. Callie was awake now looking scared.

**Lena's Pov**

Climbing into the back of the car I saw what Stef had seen. The girl had a grimace on her face and she was sort of shaking.

"Callie baby I am right here", I said wrapping my arms around her", You are safe, I have you."

Callie jolted awake and pulled away from me.

"Callie it is just me", I whispered into her ear.

She melted into my embrace and the look on her face showed that she was truly frightened.

"I got you Callie. I love you my baby. You are safe as long as your with me", I whispered into her ear.

She didn't get calm instead she got more panicked as time went on. She started to look around and pulled away from me. Her breathing became out of control.

"Callie calm down, follow my breathing baby", I said as I looked at Stefan through the mirror telling her to hurry.

**Callie's Pov**

I woke up from yet another nightmare with Lena by my side. She was whispering calming things into my ear, but I couldn't get Liam out of my head.

Soon enough Lena was gone and Liam was there. He was in the car with me, but my moms said they wouldn't let him near me again.

I looked to the front and Liam's father was driving us to g** knows where.

I wanted to tell him to leave me alone to let me go, but the words wouldn't form. I want my moms, but they weren't there.

They told me they wouldn't leave me, so where were they? Before long we were pulling up to a house that I didn't recognize.

As soon as Mr. Olmsted opened the car door I booked it out. My ribs burned, but I had to get away from them.

**Stef's Pov**

I didn't think Callie would take off running as soon as I opened the door. It kind of shocked me, and took me several seconds to come back to. I came back into reality and started chasing after her.

"Be careful Stefanie", I heard Lena call.

I was going to be careful, but I had to get her to stop and calm down before she hurt herself even more.

It didn't take long to catch up with her considering she was pretty injured. I gently grabbed her by the shoulders and slowed her down.

She cried shaking her head her eyes were glued shut.

"Callie baby it is just me. It is mom I have you baby", I said hugging her.

Lena came up behind me and began to hug Callie, putting her into a mama sandwich.

"We got you Callie, you are safe, and very loved my baby", I said.

She started to come back to us several minutes later. Her breathing became normal and she relaxed into our embrace.

"I am glad we called Amanda", I whispered to Lena.

She nodded, "Me too."

* * *

**7 reviews for the next chapter I think you can do it! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Callie's Pov**

I sat next to Mariana on the way to the therapist's, Amanda, office. I wasn't to thrilled on going, but mom's said she was nice and that they would be there for us and I believed them.

I was actually extremely nervous, to say the truth, to go to this new therapist. Usually therapists never seen it my way. I went to one right after the thing with Liam for a few months. I told him what happened and he had just laughed and said I was lying that the Olmsteads were the nicest people in the world.

Once we reached the therapist's office, I was beyond nervous. I was shaking as we waited for our time to go back. Lena grabbed my hand and I looked at her. By the look in her eye I knew she was telling me everything was going to be okay. That she was there for me no matter what happened in that room. I smiled at her and let myself calm down just a bit.

"Callie and Mariana AdamsFoster", the secretary called, "She is ready for you now."

I wanted to run just like I did in every other bad situation, but I couldn't I had to be strong for Mariana just like I was strong for Jude. I grabbed her hand and we made our way back into Amanda's office. Stef and Lena were behind us the whole way.

"Hello ladies", Amanda said smiling at us, "It is nice to meet you. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

I nod my head. She looks like a nice woman. She is short and has really warm brown eyes reminding me of Lena's. She has brunette hair and any man would want her I could tell.

"Hi I am Mariana", Mariana said sitting down on a couch pulling me down with her.

"So you must be Callie", she says pointing to me.

I nod my head yes and she looks toward Stef and Lena, " I would like to talk to the girls for a moment if that is okay."

"Yes sure", Stef says and I tense up as she turns around and heads out the door.

It isn't long before I feel Lena's hand on my shoulder, "We will be right outside. You only have to call out and we will come back. Everything is going to be okay. I love you baby", she says and then walks out the door.

I release some of my tension and hold Mariana's hand a little tighter.

"So what is going on?" Amanda asks and I look to Mariana.

We sit there quietly for several minutes until Amanda looks at me, "Can I speak to Mariana alone for a moment?"

I nod my head getting up and walking out of the room. A weight lifts off my shoulders when I see my moms sitting on the chairs outside of her office. I sit down next them, lay my head on Stef's shoulder, and grip Lena's hand.

"I... I am scared", I whisper out barely able to make the words out.

Stef puts her arm around me hugging me tightly to her and Lena joined in, "We have you, love."

"But... what... what if he comes back?" I ask under my breath.

"I won't let him get to you. As long as you are with me he will not lay a hand on your pretty head", Stef kisses my forehead.

"Mom I won't always be with you. He is in this world, he is in my dreams, he is everywhere", I cry out tears rolling down my face, "I am hurt and so is Mariana. He is always there. He said you would come back for me and he did. What if you comes back again? What if I am alone? What if I am with one of my siblings? What if I am with one of you guys? What if he hurts someone again?"

"That isn't going to happen he is going to jail", Stef says.

"He has his ways. I think I need to leave", I say looking into her eyes.

"No absolutely not", Lena says from behind me and I turn around, "I just got you back."

"But... mama what if...?" I start, but she cuts me off.

"No, no more what ifs. If you leave us he wins. Do you want him to win?" Lena asks and I shake my head no, "He doesn't want you happy, and he doesn't want you with us. He is trying to scare you away. Are you going to let him?"

A smile grows on my lips, "No."

She hugs me closer to her, "That's my girl. By the way I wouldn't have let you leave I love you to much."

"I love you too mama", I say kissing her cheek.

"Hey you have two moms", Stef says.

"I love you too mom", I say kissing her cheek as well.

"I love you too Callie bug", Stef says smiling.

Just then Amanda opens the door, "Can you come back in Callie?"

I get up brushing my tears away squeezing my moms' hands for reassurance.

**Stef's Pov**

"Good work mama", I whisper in Lena's ear as soon as the door closes.

Lena smiles at me and leans over to kiss me.

"Eww PDA", Mariana screeches.

"Oh Miss Thing", I said laughing getting a smile from her.

Our Miss Thing was coming back to us. I knew just then our family really was going to be okay. We just had to stick together.

* * *

**7 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for such a long wait! :)**

**Callie's Pov**

Amanda was asking a lot of questions I didn't want to answer, but reluctantly I answered every single one. I knew she was only trying to help me and I knew I was safe to talk since my mom's were right outside.

At the end of our session I decided I actually really liked Amanda. She was really nice.

"Goodbye Callie", Amanda said as I walked out of the office.

Amanda called my mom's in but I wasn't to long before they came back out.

"Okay babies let's get home", Stef said smiling.

I held Mariana's hand all the way home letting her know I wasn't mad at her for telling Amanda what she did. She looked to me every once in a while just to make sure I was okay.

When we got home I made my way to the couch, I was really exhausted. Stef came and sat by me.

"Lay your head down baby, I am right here", Stef said as she flipped on the tv.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

My dream started with Mariana and I in the car right before the incident. I watched him smile at me as he slammed into our car. I hated him so much. I was shocked how my dream changed.

I was at the beach smiling watching the waves come and hit my feet. I heard laughter in the distance and saw all my siblings running my way. I laughed at them as they splashed each other with water.

Stef and Lena came up behind me sitting down right next to me.

"It is beautiful out here isn't it", Lena said.

I nodded and smiled at her. She put her arm around me and I snuggled up to her.

"You know Callie everything is going to be okay", Stef said smiling.

"Yeah I know that now", I said shocking myself did I really believe that, "I have all you guys and that is enough to make everything bad go away. I know I am not alone now because I have family."

"You sure do and you can't ever get rid of us", Lena said smiling.

I smiled back at her and then I woke up. Stef was still there my feet in her lap. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello my sleeping beauty", she said.

"Look who is finally awake" Lena said coming into the room.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Only 3-4 hours", Stef said.

"Wow", I said, "I didn't have nightmare."

"Really?" Stef asked.

"Yeah I actually had a pretty good dream", I said smiling at them both.

"What was it about?" Lena asked.

"My family", I said, "And how everything is going to be just fine."

I really believed that now. I had family and even when things got bad, I knew I could count on them. My family I would never get used to saying that.

* * *

**I think that is going to be the end of this story. I hoped you guys enjoyed. **


End file.
